1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine system, a power output apparatus, a vehicle, and a method for controlling the internal combustion engine system.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as an internal combustion engine system of this kind, there has been proposed the one that implements increase of fuel until the catalyst temperature becomes not higher than the second temperature which is lower than the first temperature, or the catalyst temperature is a temperature between the first temperature and the second temperature and the continuation time of increase of fuel becomes a predetermined time or more, when the catalyst temperature which is the temperature of the catalyst converter disposed in the exhaust system of the engine becomes the first temperature or higher (see Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1]: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-332890